Make You Feel My Love
by tanyaslogic
Summary: Married!Highschool Finchel


_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.__  
><em>_Nothing that I wouldn't do.__  
><em>_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,__  
><em>_To make you feel my love__  
><em>_To make you feel my love_

He spins the ring around his finger. It feels so foreign, so strange, but he thinks he likes it. He likes what it stands for; what it means. He glances over at his sleeping wife and takes her hand in his, feeling the coolness of her ring between his fingers. He loves how soft she is; every part of her. Soft and perfect. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles.

"Hello, handsome," she says yawning.

"Hi," he says smiling in return and placing a soft kiss on her temple.

"Did you know that you have the most perfect dimples I have ever seen, Finn Hudson?" she says trailing her finger along his cheek. "Also, you have the most adorable freckles. Seventeen of them; seventeen perfect freckles on your nose. And this little hallow spot here between your collar bone, it's the sexiest thing I have ever laid on eyes on in my entire life." she says giggling and peppering light kisses on his neck.

"Finn! Rachy! Breakfast." Hiram yells up the staircase.

He sits up quickly, banging his head against the headboard and she laughs.

"He can't see us, Finn"

Living with the Berrys was something that he just hadn't gotten used to yet. Thank God they were moving to New York in a few months because he honestly didn't know how much longer his nerves would hold up.

* * *

><p>He watches her lick the syrup from her lips as she smiles up at him from across the table and an all too familiar tingle shoots through his groin. He tries to look away, but he can't and for some god forsaken reason, watching Rachel eat was making him extremely horny.<p>

"So, Finn have you put any more thought into what you are going to be doing in New York this fall?" LeRoy asks.

He hears LeRoy mumble something about New York, but he's too busy watching Rachel to even care; that is until LeRoy calls his name again.

"Finn?"

"Um, yes sir?" he fumbles.

"New York? Plans?" LeRoy asks again.

He says the first thing to come to his mind. "Mailman."

Rachel chokes on her juice spraying it across the table and covering his face. LeRoy immediately goes to her aid pounding her on the back.

"Merciful heavens, Rachel are you okay?" he asks.

She tries to cover her laughter with her napkin. Hiram joins the table, settling comfortably in his chair.

"What is going on and why is Finn covered in juice?" he asks, his eyebrow arched in question.

"Apparently, our son-in-law has aspirations in the postal industry and Rachel found that … funny?"

He grins at her from across the table wiping the juice from his face with a napkin, which sends her over the edge and she barrels into a full fledged giggle attack.

"HAHAHAHAH … _mailman_, oh my God Finn, I'm dying."

"Well obviously we're missing out on the joke here, Hirum," LeRoy says giggling.

That's another thing he loves about her. Her laughter … it's contagious and it's always music to his ears.

* * *

><p>He watches the water bead on her shoulder as the stream hits her face. Her eyes are closed and her mouth slightly open and he can't help but stare at her. He circles an arm around her waist, splaying his fingers across her stomach. His thumb glides slowly under her breast and then over it, her nipple stiffening at his touch. She leans back into him, her arm wrapping around his head and her fingers threading through his wet hair. His lips find her neck, licking the beads of water and sucking gently on her pulse point.<p>

He turns her to face him, bending his head and kissing her deeply. She brings her leg up to rub against his hardness and smiles under his kiss. He stops for a moment; pulling back, and as his eyes take her in, he feels his features soften.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers. She pulls him to her and the moment his flesh meets hers he nearly comes. _How is it that they fit so perfectly? _It was like they were made for each other. She moves on top of him, her tongue following the curve of his ear. He groans in appreciation, She's driving him wild. He turns his head, seeking her lips, kissing her in trembling greed as she grips him, stroking him endlessly. She runs her hands up his wet, bare chest, kissing as she goes; flicking the water around his nipples with her tongue. She licks a light, teasing circle around his belly button. She parts her lips as her tongue gently swirls around his sensitive tip. His head drops back and a delicious moan escapes his lips. She sucks him lovingly, as her hands stroking him vigorously. He pulls her up to him, kissing her feverishly, stealing the breath from her lips.

"Jesus Rachel, I need to be inside you right now," he says. He moves her to backboard of the shower, kissing the silken skin between her breasts. He weaves his fingers through hers, moving her hands above her head as his mouth captures her nipple suckling gently and flicking it with his tongue. The intensity of his arousal is nearly unbearable as their bodies entwine.

"I love you, Rachel," he whispers, kissing her throat.

"I love you too, Finn,"she says, wrapping her legs around his hips; silently begging him to enter her. "Please, Please," she says breathlessly. "I want you inside me, Finn,_please_." He inches himself inside her, barely moving, savoring the feeling of her being all around him. He kisses her lips as they build up to a frenzied rhythm, water splashing all around them. The pad of his thumb circles around her center and she calls out his name as she climaxes. Pleasure surrounds him on all sides, inside her he feels safe, he feels perfect. He comes into her letting out a low, breathless cry into her neck.

"God, I love you," he utters. He sounds almost shaken and she clings to him stroking his hair softly as he presses a tender kiss to her breast.

"I love you, too, Finn", she whispers, kissing him gently.

And as they move back into the stream of the water, rubbing soap over their bodies he can't help but feel like this is exactly where he is supposed to be. With Rachel … _forever._

_**Fin**_

_A/N I hope you enjoyed my drabble. Reviews are love and they inspire me to write more. Please review._


End file.
